Question: A black shirt costs $$28$, which is $7$ times as much as a green pair of suspenders costs. How much does the green pair of suspenders cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$28 \div 7$ $$28 \div 7 = $4$ A green pair of suspenders costs $$4$.